


В начале было слово

by Alex80mph, ms_bitterherb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Hale Family, Dragon!Stiles, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Xenophilia, Все персонажи старше 18 лет
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Книжные драконы заводятся в библиотеках, как моль в полных шуб шкафах: такие же ненасытные и неразумные. Незадачливому библиотечному работнику не удается устоять перед парадоксальным шармом одного уникального экземпляра, чей эклектический интеллект эволюционирует с неожиданной скоростью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В начале было слово

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Book dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/178032) by Unknown. 



Представь мир, в котором обыденность переплетается с магией так тесно и очевидно, что никто не удивляется. Представь, что крошечные драконы живут в университетской библиотеке, как книжная моль. Их подкармливают книгами запрещённых авторов – их все равно должны были сжечь. Представь, что они вьют гнёзда из пергаментных огрызков, путины и конского волоса, воруют перья у писцов и райские яблочки – исключительно для красоты – с кухни.

Представь, что вообще-то они не должны расти, но есть один особенный. То ли он просто странный, то ли дело в недоеденных книжках, которые он нет-нет да и почитывает, или в яблочках с витаминами. В общем, этот дракон не помещается в запрещенных книгах, его прямо с гнездом переселили внутрь старого поломанного глобуса.

Представь, что он проколупал дырки в Этне, Эйяфьядлайёкюдле и Кракатау и пускает через них дым, чем шокирует декана. Представь – если не постесняешься – что за гейзер периодически бьет из Йеллоустоуна.

Тут уже можно представить себе главного героя истории, уборщика этой самой библиотеки, которому приходится проветривать и глобус, и залы, и тогда дракон ползает по полкам, притворяется летучей мышью под потолком и бросается цитатами классиков, коверкая их и путая порядок фраз.

Однажды дракону надоедает бессистемное цитирование, и он спрашивает с Йодовской инверсией, потому что «постмодернизм наше все», заметил ли уборщик, что у классической латыни вкус перезрелой редиски, а у архаической – пересушенного пыльного изюма.

– Ты должен попробовать поросячью латынь, – получает дракон в ответ. – Она как «Скиттлз».

Дракон не знает, что такое «Скиттлз».

Через два дня из дырок в глобусе валит разноцветный дым.

Это оказывается самой большой ошибкой в жизни уборщика, которого, кстати, зовут Дерек, он студент, оборотень, торопится влюбляться и у него есть много братьев и сестёр – так вот, самой большой ошибкой, несмотря на все перечисленное. Потому что после «Скиттлз» дракон не отходит от него ни на один крошечный драконий шаг. Дракон решает, что уборщик – его новая любимая книга.

Он таскается за Дереком по залам и роняет на вымытый пол крошки от картошки спиральками, потому что не может не есть и не донимать приличных людей вопросами одновременно. Он хуже Коры в четыре года, когда она выучила слово «почему».

– Почему ты такой хмурый? Почему белым нельзя говорить «ниггер»? Почему ты молчишь? Почему картошка так быстро кончается? Почему в новых «Звездных войнах» у светового меча есть гарда? Почему это плохо? Почему у тебя такие большие зубы?.. Дерек, это не цитата, это вопрос!

Дракон обладает целительными свойствами, снимает боль не хуже мамы, а температуру даже лучше, знает всё о травах, потому что однажды съел травник на древнегерманском, а ещё умеет отрыжками петь американский гимн, отчего Дерек приходит в молчаливый, но бурный восторг. Имени своего дракон не говорит, только высовывает раздвоенный язык, но однажды у Дерека случайно получается подслушать, как он сам себя называет во сне, лёжа в половинке глобуса посреди мусора, будто собранного старой сумасшедшей кошатницей.

Ссстайлссс.

Когда Стайлз дорастает Дереку до пояса, а лужи под Йеллоустоуном обретают совершенно неприличные размеры, Дерек заманивает его в туалет для персонала на втором этаже и знакомит с унитазом. Стайлз очарован настолько, что, не слезая, сжирает «Этикет для истинной леди» 1957 года издания вместе с розовой суперобложкой. После седьмого смывания подряд кнопку заедает и вода хлещет непрерывным потоком, что приводит Стайлза в еще большее восхищение. Он пытается потрогать воду, и Дерек едва успевает выдернуть его из кабинки за хвост в упругой мельчающей к концу чешуе.

– Руки моют в раковине, вот мыло.

Земляникой оно только пахнет. Стайлз обижается.

С утра Дерек находит на своём столе – рядом с глобусом, он лишился права сидеть в каком-либо другом месте – стопку брошюр и пару книг, новых, с неразрезанными страницами.

«Целебные источники Карловых Вар». «Ешь, молись, люби». «Сто чудес США». «Томек в стране кенгуру». «Изготовление мыла в домашних условиях».

Стайлз сидит под глобусом, потому что внутрь земного шара он уже не помещается, в глазах у него отражаются буквы, а языком он собирает высыпавшиеся из гнезда опилки. На Дерека старательно не смотрит.

– Собираешься куда-то, – интересуется Дерек, лениво листая конспект по прикладной левитации.

– Нет, что ты, – торопится Стайлз. Сердечко его врет хуже, чем язык. – Куда же я отсюда денусь? В окно не вылечу, там решётки, через дверь мне не пробраться, разве что меня бы кто в сумку взял.

Тут он вскидывает голову и, закрыв крылом тонкую пасть, бросает на Дерека такой бесстыдно кокетливый взгляд, что Дерек не выдерживает, ржет во весь голос, за что тут же получает тяжёлой линейкой смотрителя по пальцам.

*

Наверное, ждать ночи необязательно и желательно все же спросить, но после близкого знакомства с линейкой не хочется лишний раз привлекать внимание смотрителя, так что Дерек досиживает до двух просто на всякий случай.

– Стайлз, – он пинает чешуйчатую ляжку, – просыпайся.

Стайлз переворачивается на бок, досадливо хлопает крылом, но не просыпается.

– Стайлз! – Дерек за хвост вытаскивает его из-под глобуса – вместе с недочитанной «Душой Японии». – Пойдем, кое-что покажу.

Стайлз пугается, и лишь реакция оборотня спасает Дерека от языка пламени. Ожоги ему не страшны, они бы зажили не позднее утра, вот брови и волосы отрастали бы куда дольше.

С планом Дерека Стайлз соглашается сразу.

– Ух ты-ы, круто, конечно, я смогу, я не буду шевелиться вообще, Дерек, честное скаутское, я даже дышать не буду и ни слова не скажу, молчок, смотри, видишь, видишь, у меня закрыт рот, в-з-з, я застегнул его, как змейку, слушай, а почему вот эта застёжка с зубчиками называется змейка, у змей же нет столько зубов, они совсем...

– Стайлз.

Стайлз висит у Дерека за спиной, как огромный рюкзак. Передними лапами он держится за задние, образуя лямки. Голова аккуратно прячется под капюшоном Дерека.

Дерек гордится своим планом. Если Стайлз будет, как обещал, держать рот на замке, они выберутся незамеченными не только из библиотеки, но и с территории кампуса.

Если Стайлз будет держать рот на замке.

– Дерек, мне нечем дышать.

– Высунь нос.

– Я уже высунул, мне всё равно душно. Ой. Дерек, смотри, какая девочка слева, рыжая в розовой юбке, ой, Дерек, кажется, она нас заметила, ой, Дерек, смотри. Неб-о-о-о.

Дерек вслушивается в сердцебиение рыжей девочки в розовой юбке – ничего особенного в ней нет, даже порок сердца вполне обычный, по крайней мере, на слух – и пропускает момент, когда Стайлз разжимает лапы. Должно быть от восторга, хотя ночь выдалась не ахти: за тонкими сероватыми облаками почти не видно звезд, световое загрязнение на кампусе тоже не добавляет картине красоты, то ли дело дома, там лес чешет небо макушками деревьев. Стайлз сидит на костлявой заднице, растопырив лапы и хвост, разинув зубастую пасть и, наконец, молчит. Глаза у него почти такие же большие, как в тот день, когда Дерек первый раз с ним поздоровался. Если сделать скидку на то, как он вырос.

У рыжей девочки в розовой юбке сейчас будет инфаркт, кажется.

– Стайлз, – Дерек тянет за теплые сухие подмышки, добавляет громкости, – вставай, испортишь свой костюм на Хэллоуин.

Голова Стайлза запрокидывается, острые рожки упираются под ребра, но Дерек успевает затолкать раздвоенный язык в пасть и захлопнуть челюсть. Чешуйки под ней совсем мелкие и гладкие, как голая кожа.

До Хэллоуина полгода, но у девочки выравнивается пульс.

*

– Решил завести собаку? – говорит Питер.

Конечно, первым Дереку должен был встретиться именно Питер. Не ядовитые сёстры, которые больше похожи на змей, чем Стайлз, не понимающий отец, даже не мама, которая всегда встаёт раньше всех. А именно Питер.

– Он не собака.

– Он? Как интересно.

Стайлз щёлкает когтями по плитам прихожей. Он растёт на глазах, Дерек готов поклясться, что ещё на лужайке кампуса он был по пояс, а теперь маленькие рога уже достают Дереку до ключицы.

– Он не собака, – упрямится Дерек.

Стайлз расставляет двухфутовые крылья, ковыляет к Питеру, широко улыбаясь.

– Привет, – говорит он добродушно. – Ты кто?

Питер наклоняет голову с любопытством, протягивает к морде Стайлза ладонь. Дерек его понимает: Стайлзом нельзя не заинтересоваться.

– Я Питер.

Стайлз молниеносно хватает Питера за протянутую руку, смыкает челюсти, разрывая мягкие ткани. Питер взвывает, поднимая всю стаю.

– Собаки так делают. Я в книжке читал, – говорит Стайлз. Изо рта у него капает кровь.

– Я должен извиниться, – улыбается Питер. Рана перестала кровоточить, но разодранный красный рукав выглядит не очень, в темной луже на полу отражается люстра. Стайлз кивает и поджимает губы. После той книжки с правилами этикета для южных леди он иногда делается кокетливо-чопорным, это смешно.

– Извините, я испачкал вам паркет, – поворачивается он к маме и только что ножкой не шаркает туда-сюда. – Не извини. – Это Питеру.

Лора смеется и тянется похлопать Стайлза по плечу. Дерек стоит слишком далеко, ему не успеть, даже если обратиться, но Стайлз подставляется под руку сестры как ни в чем ни бывало. 

– Откуда ты взялся? – Дереку хочется убрать ее руку. – Дерек, там еще есть?

– В библиотеке. Там еще много, но они маленькие и не разговаривают. Я Стайлз. А чем так вкусно пахнет? Как будто земляничным мылом, только не мылом, а лучше? – Стайлз заглядывает Лоре в глаза, потом маме, поворачивается к отцу и тогда уже к Дереку. Рука Лоры лежит на его плече.

– А, мы вечером открыли бабулино варенье. Она сама делает каждое лето. Хочешь попробовать?

Стайлз находит кухню по запаху. И да, Дерек определенно не опустится до собачьих шуток, он выше этого.

*

Стайлз поселяется на чердаке. Место выделяет мама – уверена, тебе там понравится, Стайлз, много свободного пространства, светло и есть, куда поставить полки.

А ещё на чердак ведёт лестница, прямо из комнаты Дерека. Когда они въезжали в новый дом, Лора требовала себе комнату с чердачным люком, но мама воспротивилась.

– Я должна быть уверена, что чердак не превратится в логово, Лора. Поэтому его смотрителем я официально объявляю Дерека, твоего младшего и спокойного брата.

Вся беспокойность Дерека сконцентрирована теперь в Стайлзе, который первым делом выпрашивает у него глобус, где свивает себе гнездо из обрезков всего, что есть в доме. Разноцветные полоски ткани, бумажные полотенца с кухни, давным-давно потерявшиеся носки и футболки. Обрывки газет, рулоны обёрточной бумаги, а также блёстки и блестящие ленты – я даже не представляю, как они тут очутились, Дерек, честное слово.

Стайлз обживается со скоростью света, но Дерека кое-что тревожит.

Его дракон перестал расти.

Он больше не набирает по три дюйма за день, более того: чешуя на боках потускнела, хотя Стайлз каждый день спит под южным окном на утащенном у Коры коврике для йоги. Внутренняя сторона лап побледнела, будто при анемии, хотя быть такого не может.

– Ты болеешь? – набирается, наконец, смелости Дерек. Стайлз лежит рядом с ним на заднем дворе под старой яблоней. Они смотрят в небо. Стайлз никогда не устаёт смотреть на небо.

– Нет, – поспешно отвечает дракон. Сердце его прыгает, легко, едва слышно, Дерек и не заметил бы, если бы не сосредотачивался на неровном биении.

Дерека бросает в ледяной пот. Он опять оплошал, пропустил, не заметил, и теперь Стайлз...

– Что с тобой происходит?

Стайлз поднимает крыло, почти прозрачное в ярком солнце, и рассеяно чешет его когтем.

– Я могу жить долго и так, Дерек, всё в порядке, мне хватит и газет, в крайнем случае, подойдут картонные коробки от еды, на них тоже есть надписи, я привыкну, не переживай, это не больно и почти не страшно.

Нахватавшийся по верхам этикета Стайлз решил не есть книги в доме Хейлов.

Дерек мчится в ближайший книжный и покупает полное собрание сочинений Стивена Кинга и пару кулинарных серий в придачу.

– Прости, пожалуйста, – шепчет он в гладкую чешую между витыми рожками. – Прости, я такой тупица.

Стайлз отрыгивает. Его привязанность к правилам поведения для воспитанных леди как минимум избираетельна.

– Ничего, – говорит он. На нижнем клыке у него клочок бумаги. – Ничего, Дерек, всё нормально. Книжки очень вкусные. Спасибо.

*

Стайлз охотно подъедает ненужные Корины тетради (и уже помогает ей учить уроки), старые открытки и письма, не брезгует рекламными брошюрами и листовками, которые раздают на улицах, но не надо быть гением, чтобы понять: только на настоящих книгах он растет, только от их шуршащих страниц у него здоровый цвет лица (и всего остального). Дерек почти не заходит в любимую кофейню возле участка шерифа и становится постоянным покупателем в букинистическом магазине на Брикмор драйв, он подумывает о второй работе, но скоро экзамены и едва ли удастся сдать их нормально, если устроиться куда-нибудь прямо сейчас.

«Срочно требуется продавец», – гласит объявление на двери магазина – крупные черные буквы сползают к левому нижнему углу мятого листа А4 – кто-то в отчаянии. Дерек внезапно ободряется. Отчаявшимся не до жиру, верно? Он открывает дверь и даже не морщится от дребезжания старого колокольчика.

– Здравствуйте, мистер Дули. Дракона наймете? Он очень умный.

И красивый, думает Дерек, но это к делу не относится.

Мистер Дули поправляет очки на мясистом носу и недовольно тыкает костылем в сторону левой ноги, закованной в новенький гипс.

– Лишь бы умел читать, не жулил и мог добраться до верхних полок без истерики.

Дерек понимающе кивает. Здесь раньше работала Люси Бэвинс, которая до обмороков боялась высоты. Чтобы влезть на стремянку, ей требовалось выпить пару глотков бренди, так что к концу рабочего дня она не то что не могла сложить буквы в слова, она и стояла-то с трудом.

– Ему даже не нужна стремянка, – заверяет Дерек. – Только сначала дайте ему инструкцию по пожарной безопасности.

– А, – отмахивается мистер Дули, – у меня тут чары, пусть хоть исплюется огнем. А что, темпераментный?

Дерек хмурится. У Стайлза не буйный нрав, но сдержанности в нем ни на грош. К счастью, мистер Дули мысленно уже согласился:

– Люблю ребят с характером. Приводи поскорее.

*

– А ты знаешь, что у мистера Дули трое сыновей от трёх жён? Он мне сам рассказал. Дерек, как это возможно? У него три жены одновременно? Я читал, что так принято у мормонов и мусульман, но мистер Дули очевидно принадлежит к англосаксам, разве что он воевал в Афганистане или Ираке, я читал, что существенная часть военных, принимавших участие в открытых военных действиях в этих странах, приняли ислам, нужно будет у него спросить, или он всё-таки мормон, как ты думаешь, Дерек, такие вопросы можно задавать или это неприлично, мне не так много книжек по вере попадалось, к стыду своему, мне они не очень интересны.

Стайлз вернулся после первого рабочего дня у мистера Дули три часа назад и с тех пор его пасть не закрывается. Дерек удивлён, как ему удаётся дышать. Может быть, драконы могут дышать ушами.

– Драконы могут дышать ушами?

Стайлз замолкает. Хмурится – будто апельсин морщится. Ведёт одним ухом, потом вторым. Кладёт Дереку морду на ладонь.

– Зажми мне нос.

– Что?

– Зажми нос, мне надо проверить.

Дерек неуверенно накрывает пальцами широкие выпуклые ноздри. По их краям собрались самые тонкие чешуйки, на ощупь почти как кожа, гладкие и тёплые. Дерек старается их не гладить.

Стайлз не дышит. Его расширившиеся бока не шевелятся, зато дрожат уши, маленькие забавные уши, дёргаются по очереди, будто мух отгоняют.

Глаза Стайлза становятся всё больше и больше, в уголках скапливается влага, на солнце она кажется золотой. Дерек не выдерживает.

– Хватит, – отнимает пальцы от ноздрей. Стайлз шумно вдыхает, выдохом вываливает целое облако дыма.

– Нет, не могут. Фух, никогда бы не подумал, что я чего-то о себе не знаю.

Дерек не отпускает пасть, чувствует, как ходит нижняя челюсть на его ладони. Стайлз стал совсем большим по сравнению с тем маленьким жучком, прилепившимся к Дереку в библиотеке.

Дерек радуется каждый раз, когда им удается найти что-нибудь неизвестное Стайлзу о самом себе. В основном это всякая ерунда, например, Стайлз разговаривает во сне, на английском и латыни, больше похожем на имитацию испанском, и плюется химическими формулами, как проклятьями. Стайлз смотрит видео, подергивая хвостом и постукивая когтями по столу, пока Дерек не накрывает его лапу рукой. Стайлз настолько вырос, что когти у них теперь одинаковой длины – еще один факт в копилку.

– Когда ты так делаешь... уф, – хочется спросить, как, но в огрубевшие от штанги подушечки в основании пальцев упираются вставшие дыбом чешуйки, в барабанные перепонки дробно колотится Стайлзов пульс, и Дерек краснеет. Похоже, он тоже знает о себе не все.

Он убирает руку, стараясь не смотреть на «мурашки» и неизбежно отмечая, что они расползлись по плечами, шее и лбу. Стайлз подтягивает под себя хвост и ложится, пряча глаза.

– Бутилселеномеркаптан, – бормочет телефон сонным голосом Стайлза, и Дерек с ним согласен. Как же он не заметил раньше?

*

– Мама, – говорит Дерек и замолкает.

Он пришёл за советом, но так и не решил, что именно спрашивать. Он не Стайлз, чтобы сыпать вопросами, как сыплется фасоль из мешка на чердаке. Дерек крутит слова в голове, но они не складываются. Как обозначить то, что он не понимает. Объяснить маме, как ластятся под пальцами чешуйки, как иногда радужка Стайлза ловит солнечный луч и вспыхивает золотым огнём. Как от его голоса у Дерека между рёбрами начинает тянуть, будто там застрял рыболовный крючок. Как Дерек не хочет, чтобы рядом с ним был кто-то, кроме Стайлза. Как он не хочет, чтобы Стайлз был кем-то другим.

– Мама, я не знаю, что делать, – признаётся он.

Мама поднимает глаза. Она всегда чем-то занята, но Дерек не помнит случая, когда она отсылала бы его, Лору или Кору. Сейчас перед ней лежат бумаги, компьютер включен, а телефон непрерывно пищит новыми смс. Мама улыбается, заправляя длинную чёлку за ухо.

– Начнёшь с начала, сынок? Обмозгуем вместе.

Дерек снова замолкает. Он не знает, что считать началом: тот день, когда Стайлз заговорил с ним, или всё же раньше, когда Дерек выделил одного из сотни крошечных пресмыкающихся, пресмыкавшихся по библиотеке. С момента, когда он принёс Стайлзу «Скиттлз» или когда забрал Стайлза домой, выкрал, как пустынные племена воровали невест. Стайлз наверняка читал и об этом, и ему есть, что сказать. О невестах.

– Сначала было слово, – говорит он неуклюже. Мама смеётся.

– Твой дракон хорошо на тебя влияет.

И тут же хмурится слегка.

– Дерек? – Дерек чувствует, как краснеют уши и начинают дрожать руки. – Дерек, сынок, неужели?

Дерек опускает голову, ему стыдно, как же ему стыдно, как он мог такое себе позволить.

– Я так рада за вас, – говорит мама. – Я рада, что ему досталось твоё верное сердце.

*

Стайлз в последнее время какой-то странный. Он избегает Дерека, даже разговаривать не хочет – поспешно набивает рот страницами, так что мокрые от слюны обрывки сыплются на пол, отводит глаза. В полнолуние Дерек воет громче всех, горько и тоскливо, словно из него по сантиметру тянут жилы. Ему было мало даже тогда, когда они валялись бок о бок в траве среди пахучих яблок и обсуждали новый эпизод «Звездных войн», когда Стайлз сонно дышал ему в ухо и задавал дурацкие вопросы о влиянии лунных циклов на аппетит оборотня, когда он просил заткнуть себе нос, чтобы узнать о себе нечто новое. Теперь у Дерека нет ничего.

Когда Питер кладет руку ему на плечо, он – вопреки здравому смыслу – лежит на своей кровати спиной к двери, в наушниках орет музыка, которая ему даже не нравится, и страдает. Питер не успевает отдернуть руку, и мысль о том, что зубы Дерека вонзились туда же, куда однажды вонзились зубы обиженного Стайлза, неожиданно приятна. Дерек совсем двинулся.

– Вы действительно друг друга стоите, – говорит Питер, зажимая затягивающуюся рану, чтобы не натекло на ковер. – Иди, я сделал, что мог. Он в туалете на первом этаже.

Кажется, Дерек цепляется за провод от зарядки. Кажется, он роняет телефон и ломает ручку на двери, когда через перекрытия и стены доносится рваный всхлип. Хочется вернуться и вырвать Питеру горло за то, что он сделал со Стайлзом, но осталось лишь повернуть за угол, влететь в туалет между кладовкой и маминым кабинетом, чтобы узнать. Это быстрее.

Привычный запах чистящего средства без запаха (три раза ха!) перебивает алкогольная вонь с примесью чего-то странного. Стайлз скорчился возле унитаза и вяло вытирает рот когтистой рукой. На подбородке у него висит кусочек мокрой бумаги с расплывшимися буквами.

– Де-ерек, – тянет он и улыбается во весь свой зубастый рот, щуря глаза и покачиваясь, и Дерек понимает, что он пьяный. Питер показал ему, где в доме хранится спиртное, Питер налил ему, и не один раз, Стайлз не полез бы в бар сам, он даже книги не ел, это все Питер, черт бы его драл... Стайлз дергает головой, вытягивает шею и напрягается всем телом, когда его скручивает в рвотном позыве. – Н.. не смотри.

Дерек не может. Он не может отвести глаз от измученного лица (наверное, у драконов морда, но он отказывается держаться правильной терминологии, потому речь идет о Стайлзе), мутных глаз и бледных мятых чешуек вокруг губ, рук от худой твердой спины. Он сосредотачивается и ловит ускользающего грязного червяка тошноты, сглатывает, когда по венам поднимается черное.

– Пи... – сейчас он скажет «Питер», понимает Дерек и сжимает губы, – пи-редставляешь, бывает камасутра для геев, – Стайлз икает, но взгляд его немного проясняется, в нем столько непонятной тоски, что становится не по себе, – а для драконов не бывает.

– Тебе надо попить воды.

Стайлз слабо взмахивает крылом и роняет никелированную стойку с ершиком и туалетной бумагой.

– Не бывает камасутры для драконов, Дерек, и для оборотней нет, я гуглил, – его сердце бьется чуть левее дерековой ладони, подтверждая, – для Дереков и драконов тоже нет.

Стайлза выворачивает ошметками книжных страниц и желтой пеной, пока Дерек тупо моргает. Для Дереков и драконов? То есть для оборотней и драконов? Камасутра? Похоже, Стайлз зашел куда дальше его стыдливых размышлений о похищенных невестах.

– И у меня ко...огти, – прерывистые слоги мечутся между белых фаянсовых стенок, – не убираются, так что фингеринг не вариант.

Что? 

Дерек чувствует себя идиотом. Он-то замирал, когда вставали дыбом чешуйки и подбирал метафоры с рыболовными крючками, пока Стайлз...

– ... се равно есть варианты. Смотри, – Стайлз высовывает язык. Он длинный, ярко-розовый и блестит от слюны. Стайлз касается своих ноздрей, потом достает до подбородка и сворачивает язык в тугую толстую трубку, глядя Дереку прямо в глаза. После пары абсолютно неприличных движений вперед-назад его снова сгибает над унитазом. – Не смотри... никогда больше не буду пить.

Дереку противно – от самого себя. Стайлзу плохо, а у него стоит так, что разит, должно быть, на весь дом. Он не хочет думать, под какой разговор Питер угощал Стайлза виски.

Дерек – не Стайлз. Он не гоняется за знанием, поглощая тома и библиотеки. Он не ищет объяснений, почему его сердце торопится выскочить из грудной клетки в руки одному юркому и языкатому дракону. Дерек не хочет знать.

Дерек – оборотень. Оборотни славятся силой, мышлением хищника и выносливостью.

Дерек предпочитает делать, ему не нужна камасутра для драконов и оборотней.

Стайлз спит в коридоре второго этажа. Он не добрёл до спальни, вытянулся колбасой между дверьми, сложив голову на руки.  
Дерек проводит пальцами по тонким гребням над глазами, обводит яблоки щёк. Стайлз трепещет, всхрапывает, приподнимает голову.

– Что?

Дерек не останавливается. Оглаживает широкую ноздрю, добирается до тонких губ, прячущих убийственные для бумаги клыки.

– Что? У меня что-то застряло в зубах? Дерек.

Дерек не умеет говорить так много и сложно, как Стайлз. Но у него есть другие возможности объяснить Стайлзу.

Кожица носа мягкая и гладкая. Дерек расслабляет губы, мягко целует и улыбается.

Стайлз шумно выдыхает.

– Как ты...

Дерек поднимает голову, заглядывает в бездонное золото. Зрачки расширяются, затапливая густой чернью. Под ладонями колотится сердце, Дерек не знает, чьё.

Пальцами он скользит вниз по вытянутой шее, царапая неровными подушечками чешуйки. Никогда бы не подумал, что у дракона может быть такая нежная шкура. Стайлз выгибается, подставляясь под ладонь и одновременно пытаясь посмотреть, что именно делает Дерек.

Дерек не знает, что он делает. Но он не может остановиться. От жара, исходящего от Стайлза он вспотел. Нужно снять футболку хотя бы, и штаны, пожалуй, тоже.

Стайлз неловко поднимает крыло, доставая им до потолка. Выгибает грудь, трётся телом о Дерека. Он стал таким большим за последние месяцы, Дерек не понимает, как он помещается в их комнате, в их доме. Как он может поместиться в Стайлзе.

От мысли бросает в огонь, Дерек стыдно стонет, кусая первый сустав крыла. Стайлз вздрагивает, смеётся дымом. Он светится золотом уже весь, изнутри, как факел. У Дерека стоит на этот огонь, на это золото, может быть, он тоже немного дракон, ему хочется утонуть в этом свете, хочется трахнуть его.

– Дерек, ты не видел… О боже мой, что вы делаете?! – верещит Кора.

Стайлз сжимается весь, сворачивается, как тлеющая бумага, уменьшает крылья, гаснет. Дерек ещё никогда, никогда не был так зол. Стайлз прячет голову у него на груди, почти засовывая пасть подмышку.

– Какое твоё дело, Кора? – шипит он.

– Моё дело, – звенит она возмущением – таково, что вы трахаетесь в коридоре, где вас с минуты на минуту увидит отец или, что ещё хуже, Питер. Идите к себе в комнату, экстраверты.

– Эксгибиционисты, – шепчет Стайлз в подмышку. Дереку щекотно, он сразу понимает, что Стайлз пробует его рёбра своим раздвоенным языком.

– Мы будем трахаться там, где мы захотим, – сообщает Дерек просто потому, что последнее слово в споре с младшей сестрой всегда должно оставаться за ним.

– Дерек? – говорит Стайлз его рёбрам.

– Что, мой дорогой?

– Ты знаешь, что такое гемипенис?


End file.
